Hidden In These Lies
by Gre3nleaf
Summary: After having an argument with her father, Eleniel makes the decision to run away from home. After long days and nights of trying to stay alive by herself and keeping hidden from the party of Rivendell warriors out looking for her, she finally ends up in a village. But although kind and willing to help at first, this village and the people in it aren't all that they seem…
1. A Choice

**Hidden In These Lies**

 **Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy it! This is a little bit different to Rivendell's Star, but I'm really looking forward to writing it! Reviews are always welcome, but please no flames! Thanks guys c:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Eleniel, Feredir and my other OCs (basically anyone you don't recognize). Everything belongs to the amazing J.R.R Tolkien :)**

 **This fanfic takes place about 5 years after Rivendell's Star. (You don't have to read that before this, but see the beginning of that fic if you want to know a little more about Eleniel).**

 **(If you haven't read Rivendell's Star: Eleniel is my OC. She is Lord Elrond's youngest child and Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen and Estel's little sister. For this fic, she is the equivalent of a 16-year-old human, and Estel is 21).**

* * *

Eleniel sighed heavily as she placed her elbows on the big wooden table in front of her, resting her chin in her hands and inwardly groaning at the annoying drone of her father's voice. Looking across the table at her twin brothers, she tried to catch their attention, but they seemed to be listening intently to Lord Elrond, not appearing in the least bit as bored as she was.

When Eleniel's father had told her two days ago that she would be attending her first council meeting soon, the idea seemed exciting to her - she had always wondered what it was like. However, her views on it had quickly changed thirty minutes into the actual meeting.

Boredom.

If the young elf could describe it in one word, it would be boredom. A load of boring councillors talking about boring politics. Half the things they were talking about didn't even seem relevant!

Turning her head to the human sitting next to her, Eleniel kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Estel whispered loudly, causing a couple elves to turn and narrow their eyes slightly before going back to listening to their lord.

Estel looked at Eleniel. "What was that for?"

"I'm bored. Can I leave?"

"No, you can't, and you know that. Now be quiet and listen to Ada, else I won't spar with you later."

With a barely audible groan, Eleniel glared at her brother before turning her head and staring at the paintings on the wall opposite. Maybe if she stared long enough, the time would pass quicker and the meeting would be over.

"… village not far from here…"

Bored.

"… with orcs…"

Bored.

"…must not…"

Bored.

"What do you think, Eleniel?"

Bored.

Wait.

"Hm?" came the youngest Peredhil's tired answer. Noticing that all eyes were on her, she quickly sat up straight, turning to her father. "What?"

Elrond narrowed his eyes and Eleniel widened hers, feeling her cheeks beginning to heat up. "I mean…pardon, hir nin? I… I didn't hear that."

Elrond sighed. "No, you didn't," he said, before adding a, "nothing odd about that", underneath his breath. "Never mind. Elladan, what do you think?"

Eleniel couldn't feel more embarrassed. Had he really said that? He had said it quietly, but had he forgotten that everyone in the room were _elves?_ Beings with _amazing hearing_?

Why did this keep happening? These past few weeks she had just kept being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and everything she did seemed to always lead to an argument with someone, or her simply embarrassing herself by doing something stupid. It hadn't always been her fault – everyone had been in a bad mood for ages now, it being around the time that the Lady Celebrian sailed. No one ever talked about it, and if they did, it was about a happy memory they had just remembered, or finding something that had once belonged to her and had been forgotten until then, but it affected Lord Elrond and his family more than anything, therefore affecting everyone in Rivendell; when their lords and lady were upset, so were they. That was just how it worked.

"Alright then, I think that concludes this meeting. Thank you all for attending."

Eleniel's head snapped up at those words and before anyone had the time to get out of their seats, the young Peredhil pushed her chair back and stood up, bolting out of the room.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father, looks of concern on their faces.

"I'll go," Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded in thanks, watching the balrog-slayer disappear out of the room before leaning back in his chair and sighing heavily. He hadn't meant to embarrass his daughter like that, or say what he had said. Thinking back, he should have checked to see if she was listening first before asking her a question. She had never attended a council meeting before and, from experience, he knew that the first few ones were always boring. But eventually she would come to get used to it. She would have to, if she was to remain one of the future leaders of Rivendell.

* * *

Walking out of the door and into the gardens, Glorfindel breathed in the fresh air and immediately turned, knowing exactly where he was going. If he was right – which he usually was – the young elf would be in the exact same place that she always was.

The balrog-slayer slowed his pace once he reached the end of the garden, bending down a little to look up into the leaves of the huge oak he was slowly approaching. Sure enough, his blue eyes caught sight of two black boots dangling over the edge of a branch, and a glimpse of blonde hair.

The warrior closed the distance between himself and the tree and leaned against the trunk, idly fiddling with a bright green leaf he'd just picked. It was silent for a moment before Glorfindel spoke.

"Can I come up?" he asked.

"If you want," Eleniel replied, not looking down. She knew who it was, and if she was being honest, he would be the one she was most likely to talk to at this moment in time.

Dropping the leaf, Glorfindel turned and easily climbed the tree. Leaning back against the trunk, he lifted his leg and placed it along the sturdy branch, nudging Eleniel's thigh with his boot.

The elleth rolled her eyes and pushed his foot away before sighing and looking down at her hands. "He seemed really annoyed with me. He embarrassed me and didn't even look sorry for it."

"Who? Your father?"

Eleniel nodded. "I know I should have been listening, but council meetings are so _boring!_ I don't know how you can stand them," she said with a sigh.

"You'll get used to them. I hate them – who doesn't? – but as a lord, even if I'm not lord of Imladris, it is a necessity for me, as it is you and your brothers," Glorfindel said, before looking pointedly at the elf. "But either way, he should not have said what he said."

Eleniel nodded before turning, taking a deep breath and running a hand through her loose blonde hair. "He's been like this for weeks now. Have I done anything wrong?"

"Of course not," Glorfindel assured with a shake of his head. "You know what time of the year it is."

"But what happened with Nana was not my fault… why should I have to suffer his- his _moodiness_ and his _shouting?_ I don't understand, Fin."

Glorfindel completely agreed with this. Elrond – as well as his twin sons, though not as much as their father - still grieved for his wife even to this day, but he was very good at hiding it. Nevertheless, when _that_ time came, he caved in and took it out on everybody, whether it was family, friend, or complete stranger.

"I know, El, I know. I suppose that is just how it is with your father and your brothers though. Of course it isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault but those disgusting… _creatures,"_ the blond said, speaking the last two words as if they were poison. "You shouldn't have to suffer for this, and neither should Estel, or anyone for that matter. But remember that once this month is over, everything should be back to normal."

Eleniel nodded with a barely audible sigh before turning her head slightly to look at the older elf. "I… I'd like to speak with him. Just, you know, to tell him how I feel about this."

Glorfindel nodded. "I think that is a good idea. And I will stay with you, just in case he is being more of a moody grouch than usual."

That cracked a smile on the young elleth's face, just like the warrior had intended, and Glorfindel felt himself grinning. "Now, are you going to come and give me a hug, or are you going to make me get up and come over to you?" he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Eleniel grinned. "Come over here yourself, lazy."

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows higher as his face morphed into one of mock-shock. "You did not," he said.

"Why would I want a hug from you? Lle holma ve' edan," the Peredhil said with a giggle, shifting on the branch slightly so she was ready to jump down if need be.

Glorfindel actually gasped.

"You will pay for that you little-" and with that, the balrog-slayer leapt up from his position on the branch, grabbed the young elf in his arms and fell back out of the tree, laughing as Eleniel squealed. He turned, making sure he would hit the grass below and cushion the elleth's fall.

Once they reached the ground with a thud, Eleniel immediately rolled off the elf and lay giggling on the floor. "Fin!" she said, turning an accusing look on the elf next to her.

Glorfindel laughed and stood to his feet, rubbing his back. "What? You deserved that."

Eleniel grinned, standing up and looking at the warrior who was busy picking leaves and strands of grass off of his robe which he had shed before climbing the tree earlier.

"Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina."

Glorfindel turned sharply at that, staring straight into Eleniel's laughing blue eyes. "You better run," he said, chasing after the Peredhil as she took off across the gardens, heading for the Last Homely House.

"Where are you getting all these insults?" he shouted as he jogged behind the elleth, knowing he could catch up to her in about three strides but deciding to be nice. For now.

"Feredir!" came the slightly muffled response.

Glorfindel sighed heavily as he ran, shaking his head. "I should have known."

* * *

The fire blazed in the Lord of Imladris' study, casting its light around the room and shining on a lone elf who was sat on a chair in front of it, a glass of wine in his hand. His stormy grey eyes were focussed on the orange and yellow and red flames, dancing in the fireplace.

Hearing a knock on the door, Elrond lifted his head slightly, eyes never leaving the fire. "Who is it?" he quietly called.

"It's Glorfindel, Elrond, and Eleniel," came Glorfindel's voice.

The elf lord nodded, even though he knew they couldn't see him, and told them to enter, standing up and placing the glass of red liquid on the table next to his chair.

As the two blondes walked into the room, one playing idly with her hands behind her back, Elrond smiled faintly.

"Is all well?" he asked Glorfindel, nodding towards his daughter.

The warrior shrugged slightly, turning to look at Eleniel.

Eleniel hesitated before giving a nod of her head and a smile up to her father.

Stepping forward, Elrond reached out and brought the young elf into a hug, placing his chin on top of her golden head (that was getting even more difficult now, considering the fact that she was almost as tall as him!)

"I am sorry for embarrassing you like that, tithen fileg, and saying what I said. I didn't mean it, I promise you, but you know how council meetings are; they are long and slowly begin to annoy me, and, regretfully, I take it out on others. Can you forgive me?"

Eleniel nodded, before looking up at her father. "But Ada… I would like to talk to you about things that- that have happened these past few weeks…"

Elrond's face changed into one of confusion, and he drew back, holding his daughter at arm's length.

"What has happened these past few weeks?" he asked.

Eleniel hesitated, turning to look at Glorfindel. The warrior nodded, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Well… I know what time of the year it is, and- and things… haven't been going very well, I suppose you could say. You've barely spoken to me – apart from the times you're shouting at me for something I haven't even done wrong, and when you informed me that I would be going to my first council meeting – and, I don't know… I guess you just seem so _angry_ all the time… and upset… I don't like seeing you upset… or the twins for that matter. They've been acting the same…"

Elrond took all this in before dropping his hands and turning, going to pick up his wine. "Eleniel, you said it yourself. You _know_ what time of the year it is."

"But why should I have to suffer for something that barely affects me?" the elleth blurted out, widening her eyes once she realised what she had said.

Elrond looked at his daughter. "What happened to your mother doesn't affect you?" he whispered, not quite believing what he'd heard. Had he had too much wine?

Eleniel furrowed her eyebrows, thinking for a moment, before replying. "Not as much as it does you, Ada, or Dan and Ro. I… I never got to meet her. How can I miss someone I have never met? I wish I had seen her, and I wish I could remember her face without looking at paintings, but I can't," she said, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

 _Celebrian's eyes,_ the elf lord had always told her.

Seeing this, Glorfindel stepped forward, placing a hand on Eleniel's shoulder, and looked up at his lord, waiting to hear his reply.

Elrond had two halves of his mind at this moment in time – one half telling him that his daughter was right; that she never got to share the amazing moments and memories with Celebrian as he and his sons did and so how could she miss her as much as they? But then there was the other half. The other half that was shouting at him and telling him that Celebrian was _her mother,_ and she _should_ miss her, no matter the circumstances. And unfortunately for everyone, this half was the one that took over.

"Do you not love your mother? She gave you your _life,"_ he practically growled.

Eleniel subconsciously stepped back into Glorfindel, who placed a protective arm partially around her chest.

"Of course I love her, Ada, you know I do!"

"It does not sound like it. Glorfindel, please wait outside while I speak to my daughter."

The balrog-slayer shook his head. "No," he said, "I will not leave her alone, Elrond."

"She will not be _alone,_ Glorfindel," the elf lord said, but again, the blond warrior refused.

Elrond stared at his friend. "I am the lord of Imladris and you will do as I say. Why will you not listen to me?"

"Because my vow to protect your daughter is stronger than my vow to listen to you," Glorfindel said with no hesitation, standing his ground.

"Protect her? Protect her from what?" Elrond asked, before he noticed the strong arm around Eleniel's chest and the way she had backed into him. Realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. "You… you think I am going to hurt her?"

Silence.

Elrond couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Never_ had he hurt any of his children and _never_ would he! Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Estel and Eleniel were the lights of his life and he would never lay a hand on any of them. To see that one of his oldest friends and beloved daughter didn't know this broke his heart.

"Glorfindel, you know I would never hurt her," he said in a hoarse whisper.

Glorfindel nodded, though not quite sure yet. "I know, Elrond, I know you wouldn't. But you are not you right now, and so I must stay to be sure."

Elrond found himself almost crying. They didn't trust him. They didn't trust him not to _hurt his daughter._ The elf lord suddenly became angry. With _himself._ What was he doing to himself? What was he doing to his _family?_ Looking at the glass of wine that he had was clutching tightly in his hand, Elrond turned and threw it with as much force as he could, hearing the glass shatter against the wall and watching the ruby red liquid fall to the floor. Spinning around, he picked up a book and, with a growl, threw that too.

Glorfindel turned to Eleniel and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go, Eleniel," he said, before running to calm his friend down.

Eleniel hurried out of the door, shutting it behind her, before walking down the corridor and away from her father's study. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest, and she suddenly felt quite dizzy. Making her way over to a blue velvet chair that had been placed a little further up the corridor, the elleth quickly sat down and leant back, feeling tears flow from her eyes.

She couldn't stand it anymore. Every year she counted down the days until her brothers and father would start acting like this. The twins weren't as bad as Elrond, sadness usually taking over their minds rather than anger, but Elrond… thinking about it, he was quite confusing. He did try. To stay away from everyone and grieve by himself. But by her visiting him and bringing up the subject of her mother, she had made him angry. It was _her_ fault he had done that. Maybe everyone would just be better off if she left.

Eleniel looked up, tear marks running from her eyes and down her pink cheeks.

 _If she left._

That wasn't a completely horrible idea.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Peredhil – Half-elven**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Elleth - Lady**

 **Nana – Mum/Mummy**

 **Lle holma ve' edan – You smell like a human**

 **Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina – You're ugly and your mother dresses you funny**

 **Tithen fileg – Little bird**

* * *

 **First chapter done, now onto the next! Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D ~ Gre3nleaf**


	2. The Lies

**Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait on both this and my other stories… I've been doing this project in school called Young Enterprise, and yesterday was the West Country finals, and my team WON! Now we represent the west country and go onto competing at the nationals in June, so I've got quite a bit of work to do, as well as doing a hell of a lot of exams and revision in preparation for my mocks and GCSEs next year… so I'm sorry if my updating continues to be slow. But, here's a new one, and so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please review… they make me very happy… (;**

* * *

Eleniel squinted her eyes as she looked inside her pack. Would she have everything she needed? She wouldn't be gone for long, just until this month was over and her family was back to normal. They probably wouldn't even notice that she was missing…

Closing her pack, the elleth turned behind her. She picked up the sword that was laying on her bed and took it out of the sheath, watching how the silver glinted in the candle light.

Nothing was going to happen, she was sure of it, but it wouldn't hurt to take the sword… just in case.

Pushing it back into the sheath and tying it around her waist, Eleniel grabbed her robe and put it on, hiding the sword. She picked up her pack, quickly checking for the fifth time in twenty minutes that she had everything she'd need, and walked out of her bedroom door, quietly shutting it behind her. Now all she had to do was somehow get enough lembas bread from the kitchens to keep her going, and get her horse out of the stables without the stable master, who she was very close to, asking her any questions.

Sighing, the blonde walked down the corridor, awkwardly smiling at whoever she passed. If she didn't bump into anyone on her way to the kitchens, she would be fi-

"Eleniel!"

The elleth slowed her pace, head snapping up and eyes darting around in front of her, looking for whoever had said her name. A hand fell on her shoulder, and Eleniel turned quickly to come face-to-face with the twins.

"Um… hi Dan, hi Ro," she said, pulling her robe a bit more to make sure the sword and pack were extra hidden.

Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other before looking back at their sister. "What are you up to?" the older twin asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Eleniel felt her heart beat increase rapidly. "Nothing. I… I'm just going to see Fin, that's all. Why?"

The twins furrowed their eyebrows but quickly dismissed the wary feelings and shook their heads with a sigh. "It doesn't matter," Elrohir said, before his face switched into one of concern, and he walked forward to place both hands on the side of Eleniel's face and look into her blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, and Eleniel immediately knew that he was referring to what her father had done earlier at the council meeting.

The elleth sighed before nodding, giving her brother a hesitant smile. "Yes, I'm okay. I spoke to Ada. Everything is sorted," she said, hoping they wouldn't see through her lie.

But the twins seemed to believe her. Obviously they hadn't seen their father or Glorfindel yet. Elrohir nodded before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his sister's forehead, before moving and letting Elladan take his place and embrace her in a huge bear-hug.

Eleniel shut her eyes and leant her head on her brother's shoulder, breathing in the smell of nature and flowers which he always seemed to carry around.

"Le melin tithen pen nin," he whispered into her ear, and Eleniel smiled. She was going to miss them. Maybe she shouldn't go at all…

Shaking her head and smiling as her brothers walked away, she turned and gave a huge sigh of relief. No, she had made the decision to leave, and that was what she was going to do. She couldn't turn back now.

Composing herself, Eleniel continued to walk down the corridors. Now all she needed was lembas.

Thankfully, she didn't bump into anyone else on her way to the kitchens, other than a few servants or councillors who nodded respectfully before continuing with what they had been doing.

Luck seemed to be on her side as she walked into the kitchen, finding it to be more or less empty. A few young elves were walking in and out of doors, carrying sacks of flour or baskets of fresh fruit for the evening meal in a few hours, but nobody asked her questions, despite her looking quite odd as she stood there in her red robe, a suspicious-looking sword-shaped object at her side, while she confusedly looked around the room, trying to remember where the cooks kept the lembas.

Her blue eyes scanned the many cupboards and drawers, finally landing on one to the left of the fireplace. She smiled and hurriedly walked over to it, standing on the tips of her toes to reach the knob which would open the cupboard door. Why did she have to be so short? Her fingers barely brushed the cursed thing! How was she meant to-

"Need some help?" came a cheery voice, and Eleniel gasped, spinning around and coming face to face with Glorfindel's second-in-command.

Feredir's smile quickly changed into a frown, his warm hazel eyes staring at the elleth in front of him.

The warrior had known Eleniel since she had been born. He had been very close to Lord Elrond's family since the beginning, which had made it possible for him to meet the famed balrog-slayer and unsurprisingly grow even closer to him. He and Glorfindel were now best friends, and he had been his trusted second-in-command for as long as he could remember. He had been living in the Last Homely House for years before Eleniel was born, and had been there when Celebrian had birthed her, therefore being one of the first of many to hold her when she had been born. So, the raven-haired elf could _always_ tell when Eleniel was up to something... (he had had way too much experience with Glorfindel).

Hand casually dropping to the sword hilt at his waist and turning an accusing look on the younger elf in front of him, Feredir opened his mouth to speak the words he had used more times than he could count. "What are you up to?"

This was the second time she had been asked that question, but thankfully, Eleniel knew what to say this time around. "I'm trying to get some lembas bread for… for Fin."

Feredir frowned. "He's just had lunch."

The elleth opened her mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. Was it really already the afternoon? She'd have to hurry if she wanted to get as far away from Rivendell as possible before dark so she could find somewhere to camp and not get found.

Smiling sweetly, she nodded. "I know Fere, but you know how he is. _Always_ hungry."

Feredir raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "That's true," he said, "that idiot never seems to have a full stomach. Here."

Eleniel moved aside as the warrior stepped forward, easily lifting his hands and opening the door to the cupboard. He fumbled about for a moment or two before pulling out some lembas, holding it over his shoulder. "How much does he want?"

The peredhil hesitated. How much _would_ she need? Once Feredir was gone, she was pretty sure she could sneak a few berries and honey cakes into her pack before heading towards the stables, so she settled with a safe enough answer. "Um… just a bit more."

Feredir rolled his eyes but reached in and took out some more of the elven bread. "Greedy thing," he mumbled, before standing back and handing the lembas to Eleniel.

Eleniel took it and smiled up at the dark-haired elf. "Thank you Fere," she said.

The warrior smiled. "You are welcome tithen pen. I must head off now to train the warriors. Would you like to come and watch?"

Eleniel sighed. If it were any normal day, she would have eagerly nodded, excited to see the skilled warriors and hopefully learn something new, but this wasn't a normal day. Shaking her head, she sighed again. "I have… work to do from Ada," she told him.

Feredir nodded. "Alright then," he said, ruffling the blonde hair before walking out of the kitchens, whistling.

Eleniel waited until he had disappeared from sight before turning and rushing over to the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She picked up an apple, watching how the shiny red skin glinted in the light streaming in from the window, and put it in her pack, along with a couple of strawberries and two warm honey cakes that had seemingly been baked that morning… hopefully they wouldn't be missed!

Eleniel sighed as she looked inside her pack again, rummaging around and mentally checking everything off the list. She was pretty sure she had left a couple blankets in her horse's stable a few days ago when she had sat in there reading – her chestnut mare was the company she loved the most - so she didn't need to worry about how she would get some outside without anyone asking questions.

The only thing she needed to do now was to get passed the stable master.

* * *

"Arthion?" Eleniel hesitantly asked as she slowly walked into the stable, idly fidgeting with her hands. She hadn't thought of what to say to him yet since she was never allowed to take her horse out unless she was with someone or had been given permission, and even then she wasn't supposed to go anywhere but the gardens of Rivendell.

"In Eirien's stall," came a voice, and all hopes of the stable master not being here disintegrated.

A barely audible groan escaped the elleth's lips as she walked over to Estel's horse's stall, leaning on the gate and watching Arthion as he brushed the black mare's silky coat.

Arthion looked up, and a smile immediately graced his lips. "Eleniel! What can I do for you?" he asked happily as he put down the brush and walked over to the gate.

Eleniel smiled back. "I was wondering if you could help me tack Tathar?" she asked sweetly.

Arthion frowned. "Why?" he asked. "Are you going out with your brothers?"

"Um. No. I'm going out by myself, actually."

"In the gardens?"

"In the forest."

The stable master's eyebrows immediately furrowed, and he looked at the blonde with confusion. "You know you're not allowed to-"

"I have permission!" she blurted out, immediately regretting those words.

Arthion paused. She did? "You do?"

"Er, yes."

"Who from?"

"Ada."

Arthion was stuck now. Usually, he would believe the young elf, but something just didn't seem right… it was like she was up to something…

"Do you promise, Eleniel? You're not usually allowed."

Eleniel hesitated, hating lying to her loved ones. But it had to be done. Remembering what she was doing, she nodded. "I promise."

Arthion nodded, stepping forward to unlock the gate and walk out. "Then I believe you. But I must ask your father first, before you can go."

Eleniel's heart beat sped up horribly. He couldn't do that! What was she supposed to do? She was panicking now as she watched the older elf jog out of the stables, heading for the house. Turning, she ran to the bottom where Tathar's stall was, and noticed with a relieved sigh that the horse's tack was sitting on top of the gate.

"Tathar!" she called, opening the gate and walking in, "tolo, quick!"

The mare, hearing her elf's almost distressing cries, trotted the small distance over to Eleniel, standing still as her bridle, rug and saddle were hurriedly slipped on. She obediently followed the elf out of her stall and out of the stables where she was mounted and turned towards the entrance to the forest on the other side of the gardens.

"Noro lim Tathar!"

And they were off.

* * *

Glorfindel jolted awake as he felt something on his shoulder. Before his eyes could adjust and clear of the tired haze they were in, he fumbled around, searching frantically for his sword.

"Glorfindel, it is me. Just me," came a tired voice, and the blond's blue orbs focussed and found Elrond standing by his side.

Suddenly, everything that had happened filled his mind. He remembered his talk with Eleniel, and how, when they had gone to speak to Lord Elrond about what was upsetting her, he had grown frighteningly angry and thrown everything he could get his hands on. He remembered telling Eleniel to go, to leave the room before she was hurt, before turning to help his friend.

* * *

" _Elrond! Elrond, mellon nin, you must calm yourself!" Glorfindel shouted above the noise of glass and ornaments and documents and books hitting the wall opposite the elf lord. He was careful to stay back, wary of getting hit himself, but was slowly inching forward, even more afraid of his friend getting hurt._

 _Fortunately for them both, Elrond was still sane, and knew that the balrog-slayer was right. He had to calm himself. Curling his fists into balls and breathing heavily, the elf lord squeezed his eyes shut, tears gushing out from under his lids. He felt himself falling to the ground._

 _What was he doing to himself? To his daughter? To his friends?_

 _He vaguely felt a presence behind him, and looked up. Although his eyesight was blurred by the tears, he could clearly see the blond warrior who had been his friend for many, many years._

" _Oh, Glorfindel," he said, and more tears began to fall as he bowed his head._

 _Glorfindel's frown didn't falter as he immediately came down beside Elrond, bringing his head into his chest. He rested his chin on the raven head and quietly sat there while his lord and friend cried. Cried for what he had done, for the hurt he had caused his daughter, and for the wife he had lost all those years ago..._

* * *

Glorfindel sighed as he stood up, letting out a yawn and straightening his tunic. He must have fallen asleep when he had gently lead Elrond to his bed, thinking a bit of rest would do him good. He had meant to check on Eleniel immediately after, but must have dozed off in the chair beside the bed.

Elrond smiled at his friend, tiredness still evident in the grey of his eyes and the dark bags under them. He had changed his clothes and re-done his hair, it having been fairly messed up during his… _outburst._

Glorfindel smiled back, and the two stood facing each other for a moment, not entirely knowing what to say to the other.

"Thank you, mellon nin," came the elf lord's voice.

The balrog slayer shook his head, placing a hand on the elf lord's shoulder. "Do not thank me. I would gladly do it again if it meant you would be safe."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Trust me Glorfindel, you will not have to. All that throwing has given me aching limbs."

Glorfindel laughed at that. His friend always knew how to lighten the mood.

But that mood darkened the slightest bit as Elrond's smile vanished and a frown took its place.

"Eleniel," he said, "is she alright?"

Glorfindel leant back in his chair and groaned. He had completely forgotten to check on her. The elf could have been stuck in her room for hours now, crying and eventually falling asleep due to exhaustion.

Standing up, the balrog-slayer put his arm around his friend's shoulder and lead him out of the room. "I do not know Elrond, I have not seen her. Let us go speak to her now."

Elrond nodded. He wanted to see his daughter more than anything.

He just wanted to hug her.

To tell her he loved her.

And to say that he was sorry.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

"El? Eleniel, tithen fileg, are you alright?"

No response.

Glorfindel frowned, glancing at the elf lord stood next to him. He turned back to the door and opened it, immediately walking in and looking around the room.

"She's not here," he said, twisting around to look at Elrond.

"Then where is she?" Elrond asked, walking back out of the door. He spotted his sons coming out of the library a little bit down the corridor and called them over.

"Have you seen your sister?" he asked.

The twins nodded. "We saw her not forty minutes ago Ada. She said she was going to see Glorfindel," Elrohir told him.

"She never came to see me," the blond warrior said as he walked towards them, his eyebrows furrowed while he stared confusedly at the raven-haired elves in front of him.

Elladan shrugged. "That's what she said. Surely she didn't lie?"

The four elves stood there in confusion, wondering where Eleniel could have gone to. She wouldn't usually leave her room when she was upset, preferring to stay away from others and only speaking to people when they came to see and talk to her. It wasn't like her to leave, and then lie to her brothers about where she was going.

"Ah, _Glorfindel_ ," came a new voice, and they turned to see Feredir walking towards them, "how was the lembas?"

Glorfindel tilted his head slightly, looking like a lost puppy as he stared at the huge smile on his best friend's face. "What lembas?" he asked. "I've barely just had lunch!"

"The lembas Eleniel gave to you."

"I never got any lembas from her, Fere."

"Well you must have, for I was the one who got it out of the cupboard for her!"

Everyone turned to Glorfindel, who was struggling for words. What was that peredhil trying to do to him? Frame him?!

"Believe me, I neither got or asked for any lembas from anyone, let alone Eleniel!"

All five elves were horribly confused now. _What_ was going on?

"Hir nin?"

Arthion stood in shock as five pairs of eyes came to rest on him. Had he done something wrong?

"Um…"

Elrond stepped out of the crowd, walking towards the stable master. "Arthion," he said, "goheno nin. What is it?"

"I came to ask if you had indeed given Eleniel permission to ride Tathar in the forest."

Elrond frowned. "Permission to ride in the forest? Surely you must know I would never do that. It is far too dangerous."

Arthion's heart skipped a beat. "I, um, well… Eleniel said you had. She is down in the stables now."

Glorfindel and Elrond immediately turned to look at each other. This couldn't be good.

All six elves spun around and bolted up the corridors, down the stairs and out into the garden, heading towards the stables. Walking through the wooden door, they walked hurriedly down to the end and stopped where Eleniel's horse's stall was. The gate was open, swinging slightly in the soft breeze, and the tack, which had been neatly set there after being washed were gone.

Elrond was frantic. He rushed outside again, his sharp storm grey eyes darting about the gardens, searching for any sign of his daughter.

But it was no use.

In his heart, he knew it.

She was gone.

* * *

 **Elvish used:**

 **Elleth – Female elf**

 **Ada – Dad/Daddy**

 **Le melin tithen pen nin – I love you my little one**

 **Peredhil – Half-elven**

 **Tithen pen – Little one**

 **Eirien – Daisy (Estel's horse)**

 **Tathar – Willow (Eleniel's horse)**

 **Tolo – Come**

 **Noro lim – Ride fast**

 **Mellon nin – My friend**

 **Tithen fileg – Little bird**

 **Hir nin – My lord**

 **Goheno nin – Forgive me**

* * *

 **Yay, a long (but rushed, I think) chapter for once! Mistakes will be fixed later… just let me sleep now please. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, please review! ~ Gre3nleaf**


End file.
